1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of network communications systems employing routers for directing communication of voice-mail messages, in a packet switching network environment and particularly to routers having no secondary storage available for storing the voice-mail messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a voice mail message is transmitted to a party over a telephone system, it is desirable for the party to be able to playback the message in order to edit or delete the same, if needed. In some present-day communications systems, telephone devices are generally connected to routers (or access servers) through the Public Service Telephone Network (PSTN). Within the router, a voicemail message received from the telephone device, is converted to an electronic mail (email) message and later transmitted to its point of destination, which may be a Personal Computer (PC) or other types of communications devices capable of receiving email messages. To provide an efficient and less costly communications system, the email message is generally encoded or compressed within the router prior to transmission thereof.
To perform editing on a voice message at the time it is converted to an email message, the entire message must be stored in a secondary storage device such as a hard disk or nonvolatile memory. There are a number of reasons for the need to maintain storage of the entire message. Firstly, to edit a voice message, it is desirable to listen to and have access to the entire message. Moreover, if the user wishes to copy others on the message, the entire message must first be received and stored before it is distributed pursuant to the user's instructions. Secondly, even if it is possible to edit the message while only a portion of the message is received, it is nearly impossible to keep up with editing instructions while receiving the entire message. It is therefore necessary to maintain the message in a storage area.
Generally, however, routers lack secondary storage capability for various reasons, such as cost and size, and consequently cannot be used for the purpose of editing voice-related mail messages.
Therefore, the need arises for network communications systems using routers, or other network devices without secondary storage, to allow for editing, copying and other manipulation of voice-mail messages, which are converted to email messages within the network devices, and transmitted to the recipient.